1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a magnetic head has been mounted on a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive. Typically, a slider mounting portion for mounting a slider on which the magnetic head is mounted is formed at the front end portion of the suspension board with circuit.
For example, it is proposed that a bonding surface for bonding to a slider substrate is formed at the front end portion of a suspension, and four rod-shaped spacers having the same thickness are provided at the peripheral end portion of the bonding surface to form a rectangular frame shape surrounding the inner portion of the bonding surface (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 10-27447). In Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 10-27447, the spacers are provided, and then brought into contact with the slider substrate to support it.